Harry Potter and the Time Terror
by Tiikeria
Summary: PRE HBP When Harry Potter made a wish to see the Maruaders he never ment for it to come true. Now with the seemingly impossble task of keeping the Marauders out of trouble, and the threat of Voldy, Harry will be busyer than ever. OOTP SPOILERS !HIATUS!
1. Worries on the Rails

Chapter 1  
  
Worries on the Rails  
  
A very depressed looking Harry Potter sat in a compartment with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry was just looking out the window while his friends shot him worried glances, which was really annoying him. If anything he just wanted to be alone. He knew that if he said that then his friends would annoy him even more. He sighed. This was getting impossible! His friends were now just staring at him.  
  
"I'll be back." He growled.  
  
They just watched him get up and walk out. They looked at each other concerned.  
  
"Why is he being like this?" Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"I think I know." Said Ron.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After a few minutes of silence Hermione spoke up.  
  
"I don't blame him."  
  
"You don't blame him for what?" asked Ron confused.  
  
"I don't blame him for being like this. I mean he just lost the closest parental figure he's ever known. He has a right to be sad." Hermione explained.  
  
"Hermione, he's worse than sad! He's depressed! Or haven't you noticed he's planning his own death?!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"He's planning his own death?" She said fearfully.  
  
"Yes! You should hear him in his sleep! Going on about how he killed Sirius, and saying the only way for him to be with him is to kill himself! Hermione, we need to help him! Because if we wait to long than there might be no one to help."  
  
That left them thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later the train came to a stop in Hogsmeade Station. Ron and Hermione hadn't seen Harry since he had left the compartment. What Ron said didn't comfort them at all.  
  
"Maybe Hagrid has seen him." Said Ron trying to comfort his friend.  
  
"Maybe." She said unsure.  
  
As soon as they stepped out they ran into the person they were looking for.literally.  
  
"Sorry 'bout tha'." Said Hagrid helping them up, or in other words, picking them up.  
  
"Hagrid, have you seen Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I thou' he woul' be with you." Said Hagrid puzzled.  
  
"He's not. Thanks, Hagrid." Said Ron.  
  
"Anytime." He replied before shouting "Firs' years this way!"  
  
Ron turned to Hermione and said,  
  
"He must still be on the train. C'mon"  
  
Hermione hesitated before following.  
  
"Ron, what if we don't find him?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron stopped.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find him." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Now let's go check the train. We have to anyway. After all we are prefects." Ron said starting towards the train again.  
  
Hermione goggled at him.  
  
"Who are you and what have your done with Ron?" she asked.  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, it's me." He said still chuckling.  
  
"Well if you're sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Let's go find Harry."  
  
They got on the train and checked every single car. Now they were in the last one. There was still no sign of Harry.  
  
"This is impossible!" said Hermione hopelessly.  
  
"Hermione, there is one compartment left. Let's just check there and if he's not in there then we'll go to a teacher. Alright?" Ron said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
At first glance they didn't see him, which discouraged Hermione even more, but within closer inspection they noticed that a small black ball was lying on the seat. Hermione leaned down in front of it. The ball was about three or four feet in length. She looked up at Ron who looked exactly how she felt: confused. They looked at the ball.  
  
"Do you think its Harry?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to wake it up." Ron whispered back.  
  
"Harrumph." Was the sound that came from the ball.  
  
"Hey, c'mon wake up." Said Hermione gently while shaking it lightly.  
  
It groaned and uncurled just enough for them to see it was Harry. Hermione grinned.  
  
"C'mon, Harry, naptime's over." Said Hermione quietly as not to startle him.  
  
Harry whimpered. Hermione looked up at Ron who had his brow furrowed.  
  
"Harry, c'mon get up." Said Hermione louder while shaking him harder.  
  
Harry didn't wake up, but he did whimper.  
  
"C'mon, Harry, wake up." Said Hermione louder.  
  
She looked up at Ron who looked worried.  
  
'Is he always this hard to wake up?' she thought to herself.  
  
Ron shook his head as if he had read her mind. Harry was starting to pant and thrash around.  
  
"Nightmare." Ron muttered leaning down next to Hermione.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Wake him up."  
  
"I tried that!"  
  
"I'll quote myself. ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?!" he exclaimed staring at her.  
  
She thought for a moment.  
  
"I got it!" she exclaimed, "Ennverate!"  
  
Harry jumped awake and toppled off the seat onto his friends.  
  
"Harry would you mind getting off?" Ron said in a muffled tone.  
  
He looked down and realized he was practically sitting on them.  
  
"Sorry guys." He said getting off of them.  
  
"Sorry my arse." Ron said scowling.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ron, Hermione." Said Harry innocently.  
  
Both glared at him.  
  
"I'll say it again: Sorry my arse!" Ron said glaring at him.  
  
Out of the blue Harry's stomach growled. He grinned.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Thanks, Captain Obvious."  
  
"Ron, where did you learn that?" asked Hermione goggling at him again.  
  
"The twins."  
  
"Where did they learn it?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"C'mon. Let's get in a carriage."  
  
But Harry was already out the door.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry stopped abruptly, and Ron ran into him.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" he asked.  
  
"Do you have the feeling we're being watched?"  
  
"No." said Hermione looking at him puzzled.  
  
"It's probably your imagination. Let's go get some food!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry nodded. As the walked towards the carriages little did they know they were being watched, and by someone unexpected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
K! Lightning Warrior has struck again with a brand new story!!! Dang this thing was 6 pages on Word! Cool! I'm currently working on chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: The Mirror.  
  
By the way this will be a time traveling fic and it will have some spoilers!! Here is a list of stuff:  
  
Slash: HP/GW (later) RW/HG  
  
Rating: PG maybe a bit of PG-13  
  
Genre: 1: Action/Adventure 2: Humor 3: Angst (in very few chaps)  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS CoS PoA GoF OotP  
  
I really hope u enjoy this fic!!! I know I'll be enjoying writing it!!! Now meet my bud Mr. Disclaimer a.k.a Mr.D!!!  
  
Mr. D: Mr. D says u sue, she sick wolf on u!  
  
Thanks Mr. D!  
  
Mr. D: No prob.  
  
Now the next chapter will have a saying in latin so bare with me!!! Hey I just realized that I'm now on page 7!!! K now I really need to shut up!!!! Well C Ya!!!  
  
~Lightning Warrior 


	2. The Mirror

/italics/ ~Parseltongue~  
  
:-D  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The Mirror  
  
A 16-year old James Potter sat at the Gryffindor table staring at a mirror.  
  
"Staring at your reflection again, James?" asked his 16-year old girlfriend Lily Evans.  
  
"No, Lils, I'm watching the future." He said not taking his eyes off the mirror.  
  
"Don't start that again, Prongs." Warned one of his friends, Remus Lupin  
  
"No, guys, really I am. I translated the inscription-" he started only to be cut off by his best friend, Sirius Black.  
  
"Jamesy, what's happened to you?! You've gone smart on me!" he said mock crying on the shoulder of one startled Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Padfoot, quit your scaring Wormtail." Said Remus dragging Sirius off of Peter.  
  
"Thanks, Moony. Well as I was saying the inscription is: Ille Praeter Possium Facere Spectare Ille Futura, Ille Futura Possium Facere Specare Ille Praeter." James explained.  
  
"And that means.?" asked one Arthur Weasley.  
  
"The Past May See The Future, The Future May See The Past." James replied.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Said one Molly Mustela, who just happened to be Arthur's girlfriend.  
  
"So what are you watching?" asked Lily.  
  
"You mean /who/ am I watching. Well I'm watching my son." Said James grinning.  
  
"WHAT?!" said the Marauders, Lily, Arthur, and Molly together, startling a few first years.  
  
"Yep. But I have a feeling he's our son." He said looking at Lily.  
  
"Oh, God, no." she said sliding down in he seat.  
  
"Yeah. He looks like me with your eyes. Here see for yourself." He said giving Lily the mirror.  
  
The people who hadn't seen the mirror crowded around Lily, including James.  
  
Inside the mirror.  
  
Harry was massaging his temple. Ron and Hermione were bickering- again- and it was giving him a headache.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped at Harry's sudden outburst.  
  
(Sirius: Look who's a Grumpy Gus. James: Sirius. Sirius: What? James: Shut up. Sirius: Okie-dokie, Jamesy-wamesy. James: ::grumbles::)  
  
Ironically, Harry was grumbling just like James.  
  
"What's eating you?" Ron asked.  
  
(James: Molly, Arthur, I think I've found your son. Arthur: Who? James: Him. ::points at Ron:: Arthur, Molly: He does look like us. ::look at each other and moves away::)  
  
"You two."  
  
"Why what did we do?"  
  
"Ron, you moron-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
(Arthur, Molly: Hey!)  
  
"Can't you tell it was because we were fighting?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sitting next to the world's biggest idiot."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"DO YOU TWO EVER GIVE IT A REST?!" Harry yelled over them.  
  
(Remus: Prongs, you son has mood issues. James: I've already figured that out, Moony. Remus: Just helping. James: ::rolls eyes::)  
  
"Sorry." They mumbled.  
  
"I'll quote my best friend who is not here at the moment, 'Sorry my arse!'"  
  
"Harry, I thought I was your best friend." Ron said pouting.  
  
"I was quoting you! Hermione's right." Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I /knew/ you would take her side!" Ron said glaring at him.  
  
Harry let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I was right." Said Hermione crossing her arms.  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Wasn't."  
  
"Was."  
  
"Wasn't."  
  
"Was."  
  
"Wasn't."  
  
"Was."  
  
"Wasn't."  
  
"Was."  
  
"Wasn't."  
  
Out of the mirror.  
  
They thought they heard him say,  
  
"They'll make me lose what very little sanity I have left."  
  
"With friends like that who needs enemies?" Peter said amused.  
  
"US!!" the Marauders said grinning.  
  
Lily, Arthur, and Molly rolled their eyes. They were still staring at the mirror. Obviously Dumbledore noticed because he said,  
  
"And what is so interesting, may I ask?"  
  
It scared the crap out of them. It was then that they noticed that the feast was over and they, with Dumbledore, were the last people left in the Great Hall. They instantly hid the mirror.  
  
"Nothing, Sir." They said together.  
  
Dumbledore looked from one guilty face to another.  
  
"Is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
"No, Sir." They said together quickly.  
  
He gave them a searching look again, finding nothing, he said,  
  
"Well then run along to your common room. Remember classes start tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Sir." They said together, again.  
  
After he got out of earshot Sirius said,  
  
"I wonder if he can read minds?"  
  
"Who cares? We'll watch them when we get back to the common room, well when it's empty anyway." Said James.  
  
"Good plan." Said Molly.  
  
They got up and walked out. In silence they walked until Remus said,  
  
"Your son is less like you than I am!"  
  
"Thanks a lot." James grumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
James glared at Remus.  
  
"Well everyone we're here!" Sirius said.  
  
"We only have one problem." Molly said.  
  
"What?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Password." She answered.  
  
"No problem. Rodniffyrg." Peter said.  
  
"How did you know?" Lily asked astonished.  
  
Peter shrugged mysteriously and walked in. Everyone rushed in eager to see the happenings of the future. But little did they know that they were going to watch it closer then they ever imagined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
K I really think this chapter's shorter than the first 1. But I thought it might be good to capture the Marauder's side. By the way I'm soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to post!!!! I wasn't in a typing mood. Also the lineup for chappies is:  
  
Chap. 3: Into the Mirror  
  
Chap. 4: Potter Meets Potter  
  
Chap. 5: "Remus, meet Remus."  
  
So get ready!!! Thanks and as u can see I changed my s/n. It is now Moony 2003. Mr. D take it!  
  
Mr. D: WAZZUP?! DON'T U DARE SUE!!! ::points wand threateningly::  
  
Thanks!!! Now G2G!!! C YA!!!  
  
~Moony 


	3. Into the Mirror

Chapter 3:  
  
Into the Mirror  
  
They crowded around the mirror and looked straight into the room they were in, only there was one difference: the people. Harry was sitting on the couch looking at what looked like a photo album, Hermione was sitting in a chair closest by the fire, and Ron was staring into space. Ron looked at Harry and grinned, and then he nodded to Hermione. Harry obviously got the hint and, grinning, he nodded back.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Ignored. Ron started chanting her name. Finally she said,  
  
"What?!" very annoyed  
  
"I dunno." He answered.  
  
Harry was trying to contain his laughter, but failing miserably.  
  
"Shut it, Potter." Said Hermione throwing a pillow at him.  
  
He dodged it easily.  
  
"What was that, Granger? You'd never make it as a chaser." He said.  
  
"She's gonna blow!!" Ron yelled running up the stairs to the dorms.  
  
Hermione was red in the face and was shaking.  
  
"Uh-oh. Ron, wait for me!" said Harry jumping up and running after him.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't get very far because Hermione had grabbed his shirt collar.  
  
"Ron! Help!" Harry shouted.  
  
"I'll save you!" Ron said running down the stairs and grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling.  
  
"Guys. can't breathe!" Harry gasped.  
  
Hermione let go of his collar and he went tumbling to the floor taking Ron with him.  
  
"Sorry, Harry." Hermione said grinning.  
  
"No your not." Said Harry glaring at her and rubbing his neck.  
  
Ron just grumbled. There was silence between them for a moment. Then Harry said,  
  
"I wonder what the Marauders were like."  
  
(Marauders: ::look shocked and happy::  
  
Sirius: ::chants:: We're famous! We're famous!  
  
James: Of course we are.  
  
Remus: Because we are the.  
  
Peter: .master pranksters of Hogwarts!  
  
Marauders: ::grins::)  
  
"Yeah though hearing the stories from Sirius-" Ron started, but got elbowed in the ribs by Hermione.  
  
Ron gave her a glare, but she nodded to Harry instead of glaring back. He looked over at Harry. The Marauders followed Ron's gaze and saw that Harry's eyes were unfocused.  
  
'Sorry.' Ron mouthed to Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Harry said quietly.  
  
He got up. The Marauders couldn't see anymore because the mirror was glowing. Swirls of white and silver tinged with blue were enveloping them. They realized a little to late that they were going through the mirror! They yelled for help, but their voices were lost in the light. The next thing they knew they were falling. falling.  
  
CRASH! BAM!  
  
"Oooow" Sirius groaned.  
  
"Pa'fo' m've. Butt 'n fa'e" James said in a muffled voice.  
  
"Here." Said a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said taking her hand.  
  
Two other boys helping them up as well. James hadn't looked to see who was helping him up until he was standing. James stared. James Potter looked straight into the startled eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::creepy laugh:: How do ya like that! :-D Don't expect this all the time. And yes I'm aware that this is really short. I didn't expect it to be long. Well I hope you have fun guessing their reactions!!!  
  
Mr. D: Hey no suing!!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!! Those pplz would be:  
  
star estrella, Nitte iz, babyjayy, DarkWitch16(beta), PhoenixPadfoot89, im so weird, silvermoon 12, & mysticaldreams  
  
Thanks again!!!!!!!! C Ya!!!!  
  
~Moony 


	4. Potter Meets Potter

A/N: I'm gonna try italics and bold but if it doesn't work bare with me.

Chapter 4:

Potter Meets Potter

          Both stumbled back in shock. Both cocked their heads to the side. 

"James clone!" Sirius shouted the at the same time that the red head shouted, "Harry clone!"

The so called "James clone" turned and looked at his friends. Then he looked back at the Marauders. Molly looked around.

"James, where's the mirror?" she asked.

"Who cares it got us into this mess!" Lily growled.

"I don't get it." Said Peter.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Do I always have to elaborate?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yep!" the Marauders said.

"Let me show you." She turned to "James clone", "What's your guys names?"

The group of three looked at each other. The girl stepped up and said,

"I'm Hermione Granger."

The red head stepped up to join her.

"My name is Ron Weasley."

They turned to look at Arthur.

"What?" he asked.

They shook their heads. The final boy, "James clone", stepped up.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said dully.

They looked a James.

"I That's I why he looks like me." Said James.

Sirius looked between the two.

"bAHHHHHHH!!b I can't tell which one is you, Prongsy-poo!" 

Sirius ran around screaming.

"Sirius, shut up and sit down!" the Marauders and Lily, Molly and Arthur shouted at him.

"Okay." He said sadly sitting down on the floor.

"We ment the chair." James said.

"I OoooooooohI" he said understanding now.

He got up and sat in a chair.

"Now do you mind explaining?" Lily asked.

"First, what are your names?" Ron asked.

"Remus Lupin."

"Arthur Weasley."

"Molly Mustela."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Sirius Black."

"James Potter."

"Lily Evans."

Harry, who had been drinking some water at the time, choked on the last three names.

"What?!"

"What's wrong?" asked Peter.

He asked that with good reason. All three of them were staring at them wide-eyed.

"Oh………my………God." Hermione muttered.

"How………bloody hell." Ron said.

Harry said nothing, but he got up and rushed upstairs. He had looked upset.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked.

Both Ron and Hermione sighed.

"I guess we have to explain." Hermione said.

"Explain what?" James asked.

They started explaining the reasons for Harry's behavour.

"So………we're dead?" asked James motioning towards Lily and Sirius.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"And we have seven kids?" asked Molly.

"Yep." Ron answered.

"And I'm a professor?" Remus asked.

"Uh-huh." They answered.

"And you have never met me?" Peter asked.

The nodded. They knew lieing to Peter was wrong, but it would change the future if they told him the truth.

"And Harry's upset about me dieing?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Horribly." Hermione answered.

"It's getting late. Why don't we get some sleep and then see Dumbledore tomorrow." Ron said.

Hermione goggled at him again.

"Did you just say something intelligent?" 

"Yes I did." Ron said glaring at her.

"Well that's a first." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Ron heard her anyway.

"Oh hardee har har." He said annoyed. 

They stopped all ferther discussion and showed the Marauders where they were staying. Ron led the boys up to their rooms. He then knocked on the door. When he got no answer he went ahead in and saw why. Harry was curled up like they had found him on the train. He was still in his school robes.

'Poor Harry.' Ron thought after showing the Marauders their beds (they had conjured some) and he left them to settle in.

"I agree." Hermione said

She was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Agree to what?" Ron asked.

"You said 'Poor Harry' didn't you?"

"No I thought it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!! Scary new plot twist!!! How did Hermione hear Ron's thought? How's Harry gonna take the Marauders in his time? What about Remus? Why do I keep asking questions? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF I HARRY POTTER AND THE TIME TERRORI!!!!!!!!!! Also I would like to thank every single one of you who reviewed. Thanks to divad relffehs for noticing my mistake. I didn't mean slash, but I started writing this when I was new to ff.net so I thought that slash ment relationships so I'm sorry. 

RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Ginny, Ron/ Hermione

Thanks for reading this!!! On every ff I've ever put on ff.net I have probably never got higher than 4 reviews so this means a lot to me! I feel sooo loved!!! ::gives everyone a liup (part lion part crup is in another of my stories) and cookies:: Now I have a poll for u all:

Who do you think Harry needs the most?

Sirius

Lily and James

Both

PLZ pick one!!! This will help me with something in later chappies. Thanks!!!

Mr. D: You kno da drill!!

Thanks!!! See the little blue button? Click it and leave a review!!! 

C YA!!!!!

~Moony


	5. Remus, meet Remus Part 1

Chapter 5:  
  
"Remus, meet Remus." Part 1  
  
~*"No I thought it"*~  
  
Hermione was stunned.  
  
"A-are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Unless I think out loud."  
  
"Maybe you do."  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure I don't."  
  
"Try thinking again."  
  
"OK."  
  
'Testing, testing 1,2,3.'  
  
'Whoa.'  
  
'Weird.'  
  
'Mind letting me get some sleep?'  
  
'Harry?' both thought .  
  
'Duh. Now let me sleep!'  
  
'Hold on. You knew?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'And you never told us?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'WHY?!' they thought yelled at him.  
  
'You never asked.'  
  
'Your despicable.'  
  
'No, I'm tired. Night.' With that he severed the link.  
  
'Well, that told us what?' Ron asked.  
  
'That Harry knew.'  
  
'Oh. Yeah.'  
  
There was a silence for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm worried." Hermione said concern etched on her face.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because Harry's acting differently. I mean he acts like he's depressed. Did you noticed how thin he is?"  
  
"Yeah. Skin and bones."  
  
"See. And remember he just picked at his food during dinner."  
  
"Yeah, but Hermione he just the closest thing he remembers to having a father. He's going though a though time. Give him a chance. He'll get better. I know it." Ron said soothingly.  
  
"I'm just worried that he'll do something rash." Hermione whispered.  
  
"We all are, Hermione, we all are."  
  
For the next few hours Ron and Hermione sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts. They only came out of their stupor when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The person sat down on the last step and buried their head in their hands, totally oblivious to the two prefects in the room. By the light of the fire they saw a familiar mop of untidy jet-black hair. It was then that they realized who it was. It was Harry. Hermione and Ron looked at each other then went over to where Harry sat. Hermione kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly, as not to startle him, "Harry, are you all right?"  
  
He looked up at her. The rings around his eyes showed just how much he had slept, which wasn't much. He shook his head softly. Hermione embraced him in a comforting manner. He straightened up, not expecting the action.  
  
"It's all right," she murmured to him, "Just relax and tell us what's wrong."  
  
He did as he was told and relaxed in her arms.  
  
"I miss him," was all he whispered.  
  
"We know you do, but you can't beat yourself up over it. Sirius wouldn't want you acting like this over him." Hermione said softly.  
  
"He probably doesn't care." Harry muttered.  
  
"Of course he does, Harry. Don't say that." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Why would he care about me when it's my fault he's dead?" he said sadly.  
  
"Harry it's not your fault. It never was." Hermione reassured him.  
  
"There were so many things I could have done to stop it. But I was an idiot and did nothing. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Harry's voice was beginning to crack, as if he was about to cry. But it couldn't be. Harry hadn't ever cried in front of them. Hermione let go of him. She then put one hand on his hand and the other under his chin. Lifting his head up, they saw something they never thought they would see. Unshed tears were glistening in Harry's eyes. As soon as she saw this she embraced him again. He curled up against her shoulder and cried. First it was gentle but then it got harder. All the while Hermione rocked him and rubbed his back while saying soothing things to him.  
  
'Ron, I don't think this means anything good.' Hermione thought-said to Ron.  
  
'I don't think it does either.' Ron thought-replied.  
  
As soon as Harry's crying calmed down to sniffles he pulled away. He turned his head away as if ashamed. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry don't be. It's all right to cry." Hermione quietly told him.  
  
"I always thought that crying was a weakness." Harry whispered.  
  
"Your wrong, Harry, crying isn't a weakness; it's a way to expel your feelings. Hermione said quietly.  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Really." Ron said.  
  
"Harry why don't you go get some sleep, Ok? We'll talk in the morning." Hermione said to him softly.  
  
"Ok." Harry murmured, getting up.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"Hmmm?" Harry looked at him.  
  
"You know you can tell us anything." Ron said to him.  
  
Harry nodded. He turned and went up the stairs. Once they heard the door shut they sighed. Looking at each other they silently went up to their respective dorms saying goodnights in the process.  
  
The next morning..  
  
When Ron awoke the next morning the Marauders were already awake.  
  
"Morning." Ron yawned.  
  
"Morning. They chorused back.  
  
Luckily for them 6th years paired up in dorms. Harry and Ron in one, Seamus and Dean in another and Neville had his own. It was lucky because the rest of the boys wouldn't find out until they told them.  
  
"Is Harry up yet?" Ron asked them stretching.  
  
"Look for yourself." Peter answered.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione had made an agreement to give Peter a chance. Ron looked over at Harry's bed and smiled. Harry had his face buried into the pillow and his leg was hanging off the bed. The covers were half on him and half on the floor. His arms were wrapped around the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was going to make this chappie longer but that would mean I wouldn't have this out as a Christmas Present to all of you!!!! So Merry Christmas!!!! This is only Part 1 of "Remus, meet Remus" . Yes, I know what ur thinking 'Awwww man 2 parts?' Yes 2 parts but don't dispair I've already started Part 2!!!!! Also it was a cute ending. I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!!!!  
  
Mr. D: ::has Santa hat on:: I'll put you on the nice list if you don't sue! HP is not hers!  
  
Thank you!! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!  
  
~Moony  
  
P.S. My laptop is fixed! YAY!!!!!! 


	6. Remus, meet Remus Part 2

_Chapter 6:_

_"Remus, meet Remus."_

Part 2 

      "Awwww."  Someone said from the doorway.

"How cute." Someone else said.

The boys in the room looked up to see the girls standing there. They crossed the room, Lily went to sit with James, Molly sat with Arthur, and Hermione sat with Ron. (A/N see a pattern?) 

"So when did you wake up?" Hermione asked Ron poking him in his side.

"Five minutes ago." He answered grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How about you guys?" Molly asked the other boys.

"Half hour ago." Sirius answered.

"Figures." Molly said.

"What?" the Marauders asked innocently. 

"Should we wake him up?" Hermione asked, nodding to Harry.

"I guess." Said Ron getting up.

"How do we wake him up?" Hermione asked.

"Try shaking him." Ron suggested. 

"Harry. Harry wake up." Hermione said gentily shaking him.

Harry groaned in response. He opened one eye to look at them, or more accurately, glare at them.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Time to get up." Ron answered.

"No wanna." Harry mumbled in answer.

He rolled over causing the blanket to completely fall to the floor.

"Oh no you don't. You're getting up now." Hermione said sternly.

She turned to Ron, surpressing a smile. 

"I guess pull him off the bed, Ron." Hermione told him.

"Alright." Ron answered.

He grabbed a hold of Harry's ankles and tugged. Harry was ready, though, and was holding onto the bedpost. When Ron had tugged Harry's body went straight in the air, and it looked like he was floating. Hermione went to Harry's hand. Harry's eyes, which were now open, widened. He looked at her in a silent plea not to do what she was about to do. Grinning evily, she hit Harry's hand, which caused him to let go. Lightning fast she hit his remaining hand. Harry flew back and Ron fell to the ground. Harry's head hit his trunk with a thump and he fell to the floor. Hermione was at his side within seconds.

"Harry! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

However, Harry was trying to focus on what she had said.

"Ron, get a teacher." Hermione said not turning around.

Harry heard this loud and clear though.

"No," he said, "I'm fine."

He started to sit up but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Relax, Harry. Just lay here a moment." Hermione told him sternly, yet comfortingly.

He nodded and closed his eyes. He had a headache, a horrible headache. He faintly heard Hermione say,  

"Ron, get a wet washcloth." 

A few seconds later he felt something cold being pressed to his head. He jumped and whimper, not expecting the action.

"It's alright, stay still." Hermione said gently.

As his headache started to subside, Harry opened his eyes to look at them blearily. Someone was stroking his bangs back. It took him a moment to register that it was Hermione who was stroking his bangs back and Ron who was pressing the washcloth to his head. The Marauders stood behind them. (No I didn't forget about them)

"Harry, I think you should stay here." Ron said concerned.

"No, I'm fine." He muttered. 

Against their better judgement, Ron helped Harry up. As soon as Harry was he started swaying. Ron put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, are you sure your alright."

"Yeah, just- just dizzy." He answered, "So what are we doing?"

"We're going to Dumbledore as soon as you boys get dressed." Lily answered.

Harry looked at her. He looked straight into the eyes that were his own. He shuddered, but only Lily noticed. 

_'I wonder why he did that.'_ Lily thought.

Harry turned to Hermione and said,

"Well let us get dressed and we'll meet you in the Common Room."

Hermione nodded and motioned to the girls to follow.

Harry added in an undertone to Hermione,

"Make sure they aren't seen."

Hermione nodded again and left the two others following.

As they were getting dressed Ron said to Harry,

"Hey, Harry did you know Ginny still has a crush on you?"

"Ron you know as well as I do that Ginny got over her crush last year." Harry answered.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that."

Harry looked at Ron questionally, but only got a sly grin in return. Once they were dressed Ron said to Harry,

"Get the cloak. It'll let us avoid akward questions." 

"Wow, someone grew a brain over the summer." Harry said. Ron glared in return.

Harry kneeled down and opened his trunk.

"Wow, Harry, how do you ever find anything in that trunk of yours?" Ron said amused.

"I have no idea." Harry answered shifting stuff around in his messy trunk.

Finally he held up the cloak in triumph.

"I found it."

"Hey an invisibility cloak, I wonder where he got it." Sirius said, a stupid grin on his face, but it was wiped off when James hit him in the back of the head.

"What?!" Sirius asked bewildered.

"What and idiot." James muttered.

"We know you are." Remus said.

"No I'm not!" James said back.

"Quit lieing to yourself, Prongs." Peter said.

Harry, Ron and Arthur were watching the exchange in amusement. They turned back to them, James glaring at the three that had insulted him, Arthur watching it grinning, and Harry and Ron giving them amused simles.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked them.

He received nods in return. He threw them the cloak, which they proceeded to put around themselves and went to meet the girls.

The whole way up to Dumbledore's office Ron complained that he was hungary. When they finally got up to Dumbledore's office they were fed up with his complaining.

"Ron, just shut up." Hermione said irritably.

"Why should I?" Ron retorted.

"Because your annoying everyone that's why."

Harry, having the feeling of and argument coming on, moved toward the gargoyle. The Marauders, sincing danger, moved away from the arguing friends and joined Harry. Harry, oddly enough, was naming sweets.

"…..err…..lemon drops? Fizzing Whizzbee?" exasperated he said "Nosebleed Nougats?"

Amazingly the gargoyle moved aside. Shaking his head, Harry got on the stairs, the Marauders and Ron and Hermione last. Harry knocked and got an inmeadiate answer. Opening the door he walked in along with the invisible Marauders (who went to hide in a corner) and Ron and Hermione. The trio approached the desk and sat. Their slightly crazy Headmaster picked up a dish containing yellow candies and offered it to them. 

"Lemon Drop?" he asked them.

"No thank you. Professor, we have a problem." Harry said.

"And what would that be?" asked Dumbledore, setting the dish down and folding his hands on the desk. His eyes were twinkling, as if he knew.

"Reveal yourself guys." Hermione told the hidden Marauders.

When they threw off the cloak Dumbledore remained calm, but someone else gasped. The trio and the Marauders looked to where the gasp had come from, alarmed. They hadn't known that someone else was in the room. They stared.

"Awkward." Harry muttered.

Ron looked between the two and said,

"Well, I guess, Remus, meet Remus."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Don'tcha love me? I'm sorry I haven't posted before now but I just got the chapter done earlier today. Next chappie:

Chapter 7: Moonstarz, A new student in Gryffindor is the last thing they amagined.

I'm evil. Here's Mr. D 

Mr. D:  She doesn't own jack. DON'T SUE!!!!!!

Thanks! Now I is going to eat then go to bed. So bye bye!!!!!

~Moony


	7. Artimis

AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!! Here is Chapter 7!

~_Telepathy_

_Thoughts_

CHAPTER 7 

**Artimis**

Remus stared at the Marauders. The Marauders stared at Remus. The other four were watching in amusement.

"But-but how?" the older Remus said.

"No idea." The younger Remus answered.

"All we know is they fell into the middle of the Common Room." Hermione said.

"And they mentioned a mirror." Ron said looking at the Marauders quizzically.

Now everyone was looking at the group in question, all except older Remus.

"Well, see, I found a mirror that would let me see any place, thing, or person, so I said my kid and so we were watching him when we were sent here." James explained.

"Oh." Was all that was said.

"So I assume that you will be in Harry and Ronald's room?" Dumbledore asked.

The Marauders and Arthur nodded.

"And you two will be staying in Hermione's room?" he asked addressing Lily and Molly.

They nodded.

"It's settled then. I suggest that you all return to your common room. Professor McGonagall will be making an announcement shortly."

The group stood and, thanking the Headmaster, left the office. The group was silent all the way to the Common Room. Walking into the Common Room they took what little space there was left next to Ginny. She was eyeing the Marauders in confusion and interest. She didn't have time to ask for Professor McGonagall walked in with a girl Harry had never seen before.

"This is an exchange student. Her name is Kristin Toney (AN: :-D Me!!!!). She will be in 6th year. I want you all to welcome her to Gryffindor. _Or else_." With her statement said, Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and walked out. 

Kristin stood there for a moment then started walking towards the window, which was close to Harry. Harry took the time to look at her appearance. She was about 5' 9", not to heavy, yet not too thin. She had long brown hair and green eyes, though not as vibrant as Harry's. She was wearing Muggle clothes instead of the school robes though since it was a weekend they could.  She sat next to the window and pulled out a black cloth thing. She pulled it over her head, down to her neck, and then pulled it back, so it covered most of her hair. There was an emblem on it that said around the edges 'Outwit', 'Outplay', and 'Outlast' in the middle was the word Survivor, and underneath that was the words Pearl Islands. 

To their surprise she started muttering a song that went like this:

Perfect by nature 

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me?_

_You know you have everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask where will you hide?_

_Can't fight yourself lost in your mind_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore and_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_And now you're everybody's fool_

With the last word said she stopped and looked around. Everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, "I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Kris, Kris Toney. But you can call me Artimis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, I know ur probably all thinking "WHAT TOOK SO LONG?!" simple answer. BRAIN FARTS!!!! More commonly known as Writer's Block.

Also to the person who complained about Author's Notes: I do that to talk to you all. If I have a question or if I need help I ask u all. I keep in touch with u all by those. But for convenience I'll cut down on them. 

Next chapter: Harry shows his Angsty side to the Marauders. And compliments of Kris, the trio takes a stupid test. 

I don't own _Everybody's Fool_ by Evanescence nor do I own any familiar HP characters. I OWN KRIS THOUGH!!! Wait that means I own myself…

HAPPY EASTER ALL!!!!!

~Artimis


	8. A Talk With the Marauders

Chapter 8:

A Talk With the Marauders

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"The smart arse of Gryffindor." Ron said.

"Don't try to take her title, because she might go after you." Harry said.

Hermione gave them the 'evil eye' before turning back to Kris.

"No worries there." She assured them, "I have no intention of taking the place of smartest. Don't worry."

"By the way, my name's Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet ya! You wanna take a Stupid Test?" Kris asked.

The three nodded.

"Kay, what color is the sky?"

"Blue." They answered.

"What color is the grass?"

"Green."

"What color is my shirt?"

"Grey."

"What was the first question I asked?"

"'What color is the sky?'"

"Wrong, my first question was 'Do you want to take a Stupid Test?'" she said laughing.

They glared at her.

Harry was curled up on his bed; he wanted to have time to think. Unfortunately he was thinking about _him_ and the prophecy.

_Neither can live while the other survives, _he thought, _Why me? Why do I have the horrid life? Why can't I be a normal 16-year-old? Why?_

He sighed mentally.

_I hate my life. I hate me._

_Don't say that, Harry. _Said Ron's voice in his head.

_Really, Harry, you need to lighten up. _Hermione's voice told him.

_The day I'm happy again will be the day Hell freezes over._ Harry told them dully.

_Boy, your optimistic. _Ron told him sarcastically.

_Harry, the Marauders are coming up._ Hermione told him before cutting the link.

A couple seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry said wearily.

"Hey, Harry!" James said.

"Hi." He answered with a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." He answered with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah." He answered, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Even Sirius, who in James's opinion was thicker than a 100-year-old tree trunk, knew something was wrong.

"Maybe the truth would be more believable." Said Remus, who sat down on his bed.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Harry said.

"Alright." Sirius said, changing the subject, "Do you play pranks?"

"No, I was always trying not to get myself killed. But it could be fun. Well, only if you guys help." Harry said

The Marauders grinned evilly. Lily, Molly, and Arthur looked apprehensive.

"What are you guys planning?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." The four pranksters said together.

"Right." Molly said disbelievingly.

Harry was watching in amusement.

"So, Prongs Jr., who do you want us to prank, ay?" Remus asked.

"Let me see," Harry said mock thinking, "Do you want me to make you a list or just tell you?"

"Just tell us." Said James grinning like a maniac.

"Draco Malfoy, the Slytherins, the Professors would be funny, as you call him 'Snivillus'-"

"Hold on! Snivillus is still here?! What did he do? Fail?" Sirius asked, gleeful at the prospect.

"No, unfortunately, he Potions Master." Harry informed them.

"Ouch." They said.

"Poor you." Peter said.

"He's not as bad as Voldemort." Harry said without thinking.

They winced.

"Sorry."

"Your brave enough to say his name?" Peter squeaked.

"Well meeting him five times helps. Also Professor Dumbledore once said ' Fear in a name increases fear in the thing itself.'" Harry said to them, "By the way, open the window."

Remus did so, looking at Harry oddly, just as a snowy owl swooped through the window.

"Hullo, Hedwig." Harry said stroking his fathful owl's feathers.

She hooted and stuck out a leg. Harry looked mildly surprised at the fact that he had post. He released the owl of it's burden and opened the letter.

**Harry,**

**Why don' ya come down to me hut fer tea. I'll give ya yer birthday present then. Bring the Marauders, Ron and Hermione with ya. See ya then.**

**Hagrid**

Harry grinned. He had wondered why he hadn't gotten a present from Hagrid.

"What does it say?" Lily asked.

"You know Hagrid right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! He's the best!" Remus exclaimed.

"How would you like to go down to his hut for tea?"

"Yeah!" they all agreed

"So, Harry, do you have any pictures of us?" James asked.

"Yeah. Here." He pulled out his photo album. He had been trying to ignore the wedding picture. James took it and they crowded around it.

"Aw, look Prongsie! It's your wedding!" Sirius said.

Harry closed hid eyes. He could see the picture clearly behind his closed eyelids. He felt the familiar feeling of grief, pain, sadness, loneliness, and anger. James looked up to tell Harry something but it was forgotten when he looked into the miserable and sad face of his future son. Harry opened his eyes to find James' curious, hazel eyes. James stared. Harry's eyes reflected every emotion he was feeling right then. The Marauders and co., sencing James's inattentiveness, looked up into Harry's sad and dull emerald green eyes. Harry dropped his head into his hands.

"Was it something I said?" Sirius said, in full serious mode (A/N: Couldn't help it. :-D).

"I have no idea, Padfoot." Said James.

Lily moved toward Harry and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at them sadly.

"Harry, why don't you tell us what's wrong? It'll help." Lily told him.

"No it won't. No one understands. No one ever will." Harry mumbled sadly.

"Well try, Harry." James said moving over to Harry's bed and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"No one ever wants to listen any other time, why now? What's the point anymore? No one cares, and those who do end up dead. It's my fault. If you want to blame someone for your deaths, blame me." Harry said dropping his head back into his hands.

"It's not your fault, Harry. We heard the story. We don't blame you." Lily told him while rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"You should." Harry mumbled.

"But we don't." James said firmly.

"I don't feel like talking anymore." Harry said.

"Alright, Harry. But if you ever need to talk you can talk to us or Ron and Hermione." Molly told him.

Harry smiled greatfuly at them as they left. He flopped down on the bed. No one will ever find out he was lonely, no one.

So what didja think huh? Crappy ending huh? Sorry it took so long. I never felt like typing it until now. Well newayz!!!

ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!

The 100th reviewer to this story will get a first look at my new unposted story!!! So when u review make sure you leave ur e-mail addy!!!

Don't forget to check out my new website at:

http(slash)(slash):artimis2003.proboards29.com

It's called Godric's Hollow and it's for fanfiction!!! I will be posting my stories on there as well as here!!!

Chapter 9: Lonely Hearts

Someone figures out a fact about Harry's past that's surprising. Also maybe the first prank!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I really appeciate it!!! PLZ R & R!!!!

Artimis

P.S. I'm going to be deleting all the separate author's notes.


End file.
